fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgie Miles
Summary Georgie Miles is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. George Juan Miles is a major character on EliminatorVenom's future series, based on the famous serie Heroes. Appearance and Personality Georgie appears to be a caucasian redhair teenager, measuring 1,76 meters and weighing merely 73 kg. He is slim, and has dark brown eyes. His hair is red (Obviously), big and messy. He also haves freckles across his face, altough not much. Georgie appears to be always bored and/or tired, however, considering his appearance, his voice is pretty rough, which can often surprise people that he talks to. He tends to wear glasses and comfortable clothes, preferably colored T-Shirts with sarcastic/funny stamps, loose jeans and wine-colored sneakers. He also likes to wear a silver necklace, somewhat akin to the army's necklace. Instead of his name written on it, he has binary codes that, once translated, would reveal things such as insults and passwords for many things on the city that he lives. Georgie appears to be your usual nerd, but don't get fooled by his looks and the places where he hangs out. He is a very intolerable guy, being rude, blunt, intrusive, sarcastic and straightforward. Also, he is almost dark and sinister when talking to people that he doesn't knows/likes. He has his good sides, being actually comedic (Thanks to his weird sense of humour) and loyal. Also, he is a clear thinker and he has a sweet spot for many things such as RPG's, bees, chocolate, cinema, martial arts and games. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-C Name: 'George Juan Miles. A.K.A: Georgie, Georgie Miles, '''Origin: '-//- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''16. '''Classification: Teenager superhuman. Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Speed and Agility, Chakra Manipulation, Awareness, skilled with martial arts and in Ninjutsu, reasonably good intellect, clear thinker. | '''All of the previous ones on a larger scale, Peak Human Attributes. Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Can easily K.O. average people with one or two punches to the head; Fought on par with a boxer) | Peak Human Level (He can punch through thin wooden walls and split bricks in half with karate chops). Speed: Human Level w/ Peak Human combat/reaction speed '''(With the nunchaku, he can deflect knives that were thrown against him. Those knives were thrown at speeds that rivaled with ping pong balls; He punched so fast that cameras had difficulty into proccessing his punches) | '''Human+ Level w/ Faster Than Eye combat/reaction speed (Attacked so fast that the average people couldn't even see his punches and kicks, they could just see a momentaneous blur; Catched an arrow mid-air). Lifting Strength: Human Level. | Athlete Human Level. Striking Strength: Class H. | High Class H. Durability: Athlete Human+ Level. (Survived being eletrocutated by a device that killed a professional weight lifter). | Peak Human Level. (Survived being struck by the likes of Johnny Rario and Monitor Jarvas) Stamina: Peak Human. (Can fight for one hour nonstop before the tiring effects starts affecting him) Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Sai: Georgie carries a pair of Sais wherever he goes, and for a good reason, considering that Dew City isn't safe at all; Georgie's sais are crafted out of the finest steel avaiable, modified so it wouldn't shine on the sun, with a very firm black-and-white cloth handle. These sais are already deadly on the hands of average humans, but they're tools of mass destruction on Georgie's hands. With his skill on ninjutsu, great speed and the ability to channel chakra, these sais can disable any foe with a single hit. Nunchaku: Two small black steel bars, each one connected to the other by a chain of the same color. It is a blunt instrument of damage that can easily crack bones or even break bones with strong hits, and with chakra-upgraded hits, Georgie can even damage the spiritual flow of the person and completely obliterate the bones of the target, and open wounds on his foe's skin and flesh. Intelligence: '''Higher than average; Master at Ninjutsu, skilled at Karate and Judo, experient in combat and a good tactician, reasonably good at most academic subjects (Except philosophy and english), quite creative. '''Weaknesses: Human weaknesses. | Same, but to a lesser extent. Feats: -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers: Superhuman Descendency: George was born on a family of Irishmen that descended from a ancient irish who, after travelling across the entire world searching for enlightnment, mastered the secrets of chakra. His descendants, even those who were barely related to him or on a very vague way, were all born with the ability to control chakra. ''- Chakra Manipulation:'' George has the ability to channel chakra and to control it, either from his own or from his target's body. He can use chakra on a veriety of ways, such as hitting the pressure points of somebody with 10X more efficience (He already KO'ed a being whose durability was Building Level with ease by hitting his pressure points with just a slight amplification of chakra), stopping the flow of chakra to a part of someone's body (The effects are the same as a fracture/destruction of the nerves. They completely lose control of the afflicted part), channeling it to cover himself/his weapons on a armor that increases strength and durabilty, to meditate and achieve increased insight/awareness of the events around the city and the world and even to regain focus (Ex: If George is sleepy, he can use the chakra manipulation to go back to normal). ''- Awareness:'' Georgie has some degree of awareness of the world around him, and he has complete awareness of everything and anybody within a 10 meter radius from him, on a forcefield-like mental sphere. Thanks to that, he can target and accurately hit people even when his vision and audition are disabled. In fact, he can move, hit and dodge even if all of his senses are disabled. However, people who can hide their lifeforce won't be felt by Georgie, and undead can't be felt as well. Others Key: '''BOG/Flashbacks | '''Nowadays Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Knife Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists